To protect Time itself
by ShadicOzzy
Summary: Shadic and his 30 friends go on a quest each divided into 10 teams of 3 to find the Time Flutes before the fall under the evils hands. Rated M for blood and one sexual scene later in the story.
1. The gathering

Shadicozzy Presents: The Race against time.

Pre A/N: Hello everybody its been a while since I wrote a story so I have been working on one in the shadows and hopefully you guys will like it. WARNING: IF YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE BLOOD COVERED POKEMON IN THE LATER CHAPTERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! In this story… I am sad to say but one character will die in this story. Anyway enjoy the music I chose and hopefully I can get this project started.

Chapter 1: The Prologue

*100 years back into the past*

"Celebi I don't know what else to do. We have to do this." The tall figure said as he stood deeply grave in his wounds

"Dialga your crazy! If we spread them and the evil finds it there wont be anything left of this world." Celebi said as she was also gravely injured.

"We have to Celebi and you know for a fact we have to do so. Please trust me we have to hide the flutes." Dialga said as he gathered both his and Celebis powers and scattered the Time Flutes across ten different places in the land and one in the sea.

"So this is where we…" Celebi said as she gave her final breath.

"Indeed Celebi…" Dialga said as he then gave his final breath knowing the evil would never find the flutes.

The story goes like that and now we are introduced 100 years now into the future. We find our main protagonist Shadic in his quest to find out what the hell he found and how the fuck it worked.

"You have got to be kidding me I have looked through every nook every CRANNY and nothing is here about this freaking thing! Its starting to tick me off really!" Shadic said flinging every book aware when he didn't know someone was catching them.

"Shadic? Do you mind telling me what you are doing with all of these books?" A Royal Blue Eared, Blue cheeked Pikachu said as he was about to tumble with all those books.

"Oh Light I didn't see you there Hun. How goes it?" Shadic said looking at the Pikachu

"Good just curious about what the heck is going on around here." Light said

"Oh give it up Light he is just being hectic and crazy as usual." A Hybrid Pokemon said getting a needle for the crazy Shadic.

"Nice to see you havent lost your touch either Lavi." Shadic said rolling his eyes.

"You know I can easily put you to sleep with one of these needles correct?" She said as she looked at the winged Raichu creature.

"Yeah but not now… We can save that for later hehe…" Shadic said smirking until he got conked in the head by Lavis fist.

"You fucking idiot…" She said as she watched the Raichu be knocked out cold by her punch

"And this is why I never get in fights with my sister Shadic…" He sighs and picks up Shadic back to his room in the Mile Long Mansion.

*a few hours later an alarm rings and Shadic is woken up instantly*

"Woah what the fuck is going on?" Shadic said as he rushed toward the main computer console.

"Shadic one of the other time flutes has been found." Light said as he pointed out the location

"Uhhhh… Bro? Make that 9 OTHER LOCATIONS! LOOK!" Lavi said as she pointed out the rest of the locations on the map.

"Oh shit… This isnt good… That means my dream that I had came true… I may need help with all of this." Shadic said as he then thought of a brilliant idea. "Both of you help me with this." He said as he grabbed both of their hands.  
"We gonna send out a come together signal?" Light and Lavi both asked.  
"Yep now THUNDER!" He said as they all used thunder and tons of people come rushing.

"Wow Shadic its been a while since we have seen everybody. I mean check it out. Bruce and Team Dissidia is here, Silver, Tori, and look theres even Jake!" Light exclaimed

"Hey Brother hows it going with the CSPI?" Shadic said as he hadn't seen his brother in AGES.

"Not much really Big bro. Been busy as usual and in all honesty we are searching the same case as you so if you ever need help the Crime Scene Pokemon Investigation is on the case." Jake said revealing his four armed Green Machamp body.

"Awesome that's great to hear. Well I have everyone accounted for so do you mind?" Shadic said.

"Not a problem. ATTENTION EVERYONE HEAD TO THE MAIN ROOM!" Jake shouted as he then led everyone to the main room to see what they needed to do.

"Hello Everyone I am Shadic as many of you well know. I have called you all here because I need your help. The legendary Time Flutes have been found. In case you don't know the Time Flutes were very special items that Celebi and Dialga kept on them to keep the flow of time running however… since my scanners have picked them up its likely that evil has also been able to sense their power. Therefore I need each and everyone of you to cooperate and help me find these Time Flutes before they fall into evil hands. Now I have a list and I am gonna assign you to different teams. Be sure to greet all your fellow friends here because odds are they will likely become part of your team. Before I choose I would like to say one rule: MATES WILL STAY ON THE SAME TEAM! I don't like the idea of seperating mates not by a longshot. That's the only rule so if you guys wanna mingle around with the others here you are free to do so. I should have the list up by tonight and Team Leaders will be posted tomorrow morning so without further ado I introduce you all to the Mile Long Mansion. Enjoy your stay!" Shadic said walking down off the podium to a bunch of claps from the other people. Everyone was mingling with one another at this time. Some bitter rivals greeted one another with absurd handshakes while long lost friends greeted one another with long hugs and some juice. While they were all doing that I was taking my time to make the teams together. After a few hours I made all the teams and planned them accordingly but first I needed to talk to somebody… "Light… can I see you for a second?" Shadic said looking very serious walking him into my room for a private conversation.

"Sure Shadic whats up hun?" Light said smiling

Shadic then gave Light a team leader pin. "Light… I am making you Team Leader for Team 3 the Underwater group…" Shadic said as he continued to look serious

"Oh wow! This is great!" Light said hopping up and down with joy

"But… I worry about you and these kinds of missions are dangerous… Please be safe." Shadic said as he then went over to Light and hugged him tightly and started to tear a little bit

"Hun I took in the Zero Isles by my damn self. Nobody is gonna stand in my way and I will come back victorious for you and maybe I can get a special reward?" He said smirking

"O-of course. A-a-Anything for my s-s-sweet Pikachu." Shadic said blushing knowing what he meant. I then sent him on his way as I then posted the teams on the board. From here on out I knew what was going to happen and everyones lives were at stake… They accepted it nonetheless as I then yawned. I knew I was tired from all this thinking and honestly bed seemed like a good idea so I then decided to take a shower. (Don't ask me how it works I stopped believing in logic Years ago…) And then I set myself to bed as I knew this was only the beginning of the adventure to come.

A/N: Man it feels good to come back to writing honestly. The character death I mentioned hasn't happened yet. Character death= OC dying. And believe me you will know who it is once we get 30 chapters in. Until Next Time this is Shadicozzy and everyone have a great day ^^


	2. The search is ON!

Chapter 2: The teams decided! Operation Time go!

Everyone woke up in the morning to a nice breakfast courtesy of the chefs at the Mile Long Mansion. All 30 people were present and enjoying their nice breakfast. Meanwhile Shadic stood up at the end of the table and rang his glass. "Attention everyone! I would like to inform you that the teams have been chosen and team captains have been chosen as well. I would like to meet the following people in the break room. I would like to say Ranmaru Kazimaki, Bruce Winterblue, Light Lavistria, Jay Eevee, Jake Machamp, Espeo Phoenix, Daxter Typhlosion, Matty Flareon and Kitalia Kirlia. Until then everyone enjoy your meal and I shall wish you the best of luck in your mission." Shadic said as he now waited in his room for the people he mentioned to come to his door to talk to them. "In all honesty this food is delicious. Shadic knows how to hire some pretty damn good cooks." Jake said as he scarfed down his food altogether.

"What do you mean good? You just eat the whole thing down without even tasting it. How do you know if it is good or not?" Jay said as she now was walking down the hall to see Shadic.

All of the people Shadic requested knocked on his door.

"Oh hello there. Your just in time come on in." Shadic said as he held the door for everyone to come through.

"Now… Theres a reason why you 8 got chosen. I wanna go over with you what the plan is for these flutes. First let me give you a little backstory." He said as he then went over to one of his books and took it out. "The first thing is that with this book I was able to study up and do lots of research on this problem. It says here that long ago time was always controlled by these things called Time Flutes. Arceus made 10 of these and created 2 Children to become the guardians of these very properties. These guardians were none other than the Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Celebi. Each Flute was inscribed with a different melody that could only be played by the descendants of these two guardians. There was the Flute of Time, the Healers Flute, The Flute to Summon, The Flute of Harmony, Flute of Storms, Flute of Revival, Flute of Sadness, Flute of Despair, Flute of Power and the final one the Flute of Equality. However… 100 years ago a war broke out between Time and the darkness itself. Celebi and Dialga fought to their very last breath until they both realized they couldn't defeat the darkness inside… With their final breath they scattered the Time Flutes everywhere to 10 secret locations. If not protected the evil could very well be looking for these flutes." Shadic finally finished as he closed the book. "Now… you 8 I trust very dear to my heart and therefore I am making you leaders of your own team. Ranmaru you will be paired up with Lightmin the Shaymin and KirmiZ the Umbreon. I have a map marking the location of where we found the signal in the Plains area." Shadic said as he handed the map to Ranmaru.

"YES SIR! I shall find and protect the flute with my very life!" Ranmaru said as he went to gather his team mates

"Jay your job is to go protect the Forest Flute. If your lucky enough you can find the statue of Celebi and hopefully… there is still hope she maybe alive. Your team mates are Fafnir the Raichu and Rune the Vulpix." Shadic said as he handed her the map as well.

"I shall do my best." She said as she ran to find her team mated as well

"Jake… My bro… Your in charge of the Desert area. Find the desert oasis and enter the code. Joining you in your mission will be Kimmie Vulpix and Dark Gate the Umbreon" Shadic said as he handed his brother a code cracker and plenty of water.

"The CSPI is on your side. I shall do my best to deliver and protect the flute." Jake said as he gave one final flex before he went to find his team mates

"Espeo I assume your team is ready? Your in the mountains so there should be a hidden pathway that can only be opened by Psychic energy." Shadic says as he hands Espeo the map

"Sure thing Shadic *poke*" Shadic then eeped as Espeo took his team to the mountains (For those of you that don't know apparently Espeo loves to poke me so that's why I put it in.)

"Bruce… as leader of the well known Team Dissidia I assume you will have no problem finding where this flute is. However I shall mark your map in the Jungle to where we found the signal. Joining you is Tori the Orange Snivy and Kuro the Umbreon." Shadic said as he now handed Bruce back his map the area marked

"Gotcha." Bruce said as he then immediately went to find his team mates

"Daxter my sparring partner for months now… I think you should be team leader of the Volcano area. This is something that's very tricky to find. The reason I made your team all Fire types is because the Flute is somewhere way under the lava. Find it and make sure you bring it back to me. Your team is none other than Flare Typhlosion and Wynn Winterblue ACK!" Shadic said as he is brought into a snuggle by the Typhlosion

"Sure thing Shadic~" He says as he now lets go and he takes the map and goes to find his team mates.

"Matty I have known you for so long now I trust you will find the Flute in the Underground area? Joining you will be none other than Luther and Joey Umbreon." Shadic said as he gave the map to Matty and marks his location  
"I shall find the flute for you hun ^^." Matty said as he ran off to find his team mates

"Kitalia I know for a fact you hate my guts but I trust you with this. Bring back the flute. Joining you will be Tokine the Ninetales and Zyros the Zoroark." Shadic said as he gave the map to Kitalia.

"Right. I shall bring you the Flute." Kitalia says as she warped now to go find her team mates.

About an hour later all the teams were set and ready to go. "Ladies and Gentlemon the time has come now to go to your designated spots. These backpacks I have supplied contain you and your team mates favorite berries as well as some supplies to help you during battle. I wish you all good luck in your quest. ONE GOAL ONE UNION! THUNDERSTRUCK GO!" Shadic said as he saluted the ones who had gone to their destinations. However… "Shadic? Is that you?" A Leafeon said as he walked up to his big brother. "LEA! HI!" Shadic said as he glomped the Leafeon onto him.

"Awww don't they look cute together?" Lavi said as she then walked down the stairs to see the place totally empty.

"Heh… Dad you got more relatives?" A Flareon asked him

"Well if it isnt my son Genesis hows it going?" Shadic said as he got off Lea and went to his son

"Good just relaxing here is all. So… Do you think they will be alright?" Gen asked

"Don't worry I chose some pretty darn good explorers. They will succeed I know they will."

And just like that… The 9 teams scattered across the world in search and to protect the Time Flutes from falling into the hands of evil.

Meanwhile…

"Sir I sense something wrong… 9 Teams were just dispatched all across the world." A shadowy figure said looking like a Weavile

"This is great news for us… I never thought that I would see the day where the Time Flutes would reveal themselves… And from the looks of it… That team is already set up and ready to go…" He says as he points to the Plains area. "Here is your mission… Kill that team right there… Failure is NOT an option." The shadowy tall figure said.

"Yes sir…" The weavile went after the team in the Plains.

So Team 1 is off to a rocky start. They are already being targeted for their deathbed. There wont be much time until that Weavile goes over there. Will Team One actually be able to defend the first flute? Will they risk their lives or will they become a part of the dead? Find out next time or Next chapter of To Save time Itself. Until then this is Shadicozzy everybody and hope you all have a wonderful day, a better Week, A fantastic Month and a Fabulous Year. See yall later and be safe and stuff.


	3. Ranmarus not so Plain Adventure

Chapter 3: The Plains Team not so Plain adventure

"How far are we from our destination?" KirmiZ asked

"About 50 KM more and we should make it to the temple… Still far so we may have to stop and set up camp for the night once it gets dark." Ranmaru said as he held the map in his hand as he and his team then made an immediate right. Ranmaru was leading the team of the Plains and was joined by Lightmin Skymin and KirmiZ the Umbreon. The team name was called Dark Thunder. They now were headed into the forest where the road was long and they could no longer run.

"Everyone stay on your guard… You never know when something could pop out." Ranmaru said as he looked around the area cautiously with his good eyesight. Ranmaru was part of a legendary rescue team named Team Dissidia so his explorer skills were top notch.

"Don't worry I can fly it aint gonna be a problem on the air then it will be on the ground." Lightmin said as he flew across to spot any hazards that may be trouble along the way. "Everything seems clear in the sky." Lightmin said

"Good job now KirmiZ follow me… And be careful where you step. Traps are more common now since we are in the territory of the Ursaring and usually at this time they are hibernating… just follow my lead and you wont die." Ranmaru said in a whisper tiptoeing

KirmiZ did exactly as what Ranmaru said looking around to see all the caves nearby hearing the snoring of the Ursaring made him extremely nervous.

"You sure this is the only way through to get to the ruins?" KirmiZ whispered as he followed Ranmaru through the dangerous road.

"According to the map it is the only way through." Ranmaru said as they finally made it through all the caves

"We did it!" KirmiZ exclaimed but then… a loud roar could be heard from the caves behind them

"Oh no… KirmiZ… Run now. The Ursaring have awoken a bit earlier and when they don't get their sleep they can be pretty cranky." Ranmaru said as he now prepared a battle stance.

"No way we are on a team together and I am gonna fight until the very end." KirmiZ said as he stayed put about to fight the horde of Ursaring.

The Ursaring came in lines of 5, but there were so many of them none of them could tell who the leader was nor could they see the end of the line. Ranmaru looking around tried to spot the leader but couldn't as he got close and unleashed his Crunch, Ice and Thunder fang combo on one of the bears. Next KirmiZ used Toxic to weaken some of the Ursaring in the rows but was hit by a Hammer Arm straight in the face. Ranmaru realized that he had one of the signals he could use to signal the backup team for this mess but he only wanted to use it for an emergency. Lightmin then showed up and fired a few energy balls to try to see if the pack would be reduced… but so many of them came at the same time it was like the horde was nearly infinite. The only option seemed like it would be best to retreat but the team was still determined to calm down the rampaging horde of Ursaring. After a few more Energy balls from the sky courtesy of Lightmin Skymin one of the Ursaring shot him down using a Hyper Beam. "KirmiZ! Take Lightmin to safety! I will try to hold them off as best I can. And Plus… I am not alone." Ranmaru said as he now set up the beacons to signal the backup team to help them. "Hopefully they come sooner then I expect them too… According to what my leader said… That Shadic is an idiot…" Ranmaru thought to himself.

(Meanwhile at the Mile Long Mansion)

"LIGHT! Where the hell is that brother of mine?" Lavi shouted

"I keep telling you… He is the leader of the underwater team…" Shadic said as he kept telling her.

"Okay first off why in the world would you send him off on a Dang… Never mind. The Plains team needs us according to what the map says." Lavi said as she prepared her needle and first aid Supplies.

"All right… its about damn time I started using these again." Shadic said as he equipped himself with his famous Thunderbolt blades. "Gen, Lea we will be right back Ranmarus team needs our help." Shadic said as he kissed his brother and his son before heading off into the forest to find Ranmarus team.

"Lavi how far are Ranmarus team from our current position?" Shadic asked as he used Quick Attack to up his speed to catch up to them.

"According to this if we keep up this pace we should arrive in about 20 minutes. They are 25 Kilometers from our destination." Lavi said as she also used Quick Attack to hurry as well

(Back in the forest)

"Heh is that all you can do? I AM STILL STANDING!" Ranmaru roared as he kept firing off attacks left and right using his Crunch, Thunder and Ice fang combos to make sure the Ursaring stayed in their places. "Fuck… Where the hell are they? Bruce was right… Hes an idiot for sure but… the backup team is all I have left when Lightmin is injured and KirmiZ is taking care of him…" Ranmaru thought as he tried his best to keep up with it all. "Ranmaru take a break… You watch over Lightmin now and make sure he doesn't get in trouble." KirmiZ said as he got in his battle pose.

"Sure… You think you can handle them?" Ranmaru asked

"I am an Umbreon I was born a friggin tank!" KirmiZ exclaimed as he now battled the Ursaring

"All right you hurt my mate very dearly and now your gonna pay the price. The names KirmiZ and from here on out I shall be your opponent so bring it on!" He said as he fired Dark Pulses into the oncoming Ursaring hitting row by row but still not enough to see the back. The Ursaring kept firing Focus Blast his way as he tanked them as much as he could… He even seemed to start breaking a sweat now. "Heh… I..Am..not done… yet…" He said but in his mind he thought… "Shadic… please come now. Their forces outmatch us."

And then a crash of Lightning split all the Ursaring apart. "I am sorry my friends disturbed your slumber…" he said as he wore his flower dress with his Thunderbolt Blades. "But I cannot allow you to kill them… or else… you will have me to deal with. Lavi Lightmin is in trouble. Please do whatever you can to heal him as best you can." Shadic said as he got battle ready

"Yes Shadic. Don't worry Lightmin you will be okay… and Ranmaru and KirmiZ you could use patching up too." She said as she got out her medical equipment and started treating Lightmin healing his damaged wings.

"Through the bolts of thunder… Pierce through enemy Blunder… Guide the light… THUNDERBOLT BLADES GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO FIGHT!" Shadic said as he said his battlecry and used it to divide the Ursaring up again and this time the Ursaring stopped right in their tracks. "Good boys and girls… Now listen to my melody and go back to sleep please?" He said as he played his clarinet and his soothing sound were so delicate on the Ursarings ears they yawned and then they went back to sleep. "Nighty night see yall in spring." He said as he then now went over to Ranmaru, Lightmin and KirmiZ to see them all patched up now. "Damn Lavi when you said you know how to heal you really know how to." Shadic said as he then went over to Ranmaru. "I think we have met somewhere before Ranmaru. I think Bruce introduced me to you once before and OW!" Shadic said as he is hit on the head by Ranmaru.

"Bruce told me to hit you on the friggin head the next time I saw you." Ranmaru said as he then straightened out his fur and stretched his hind legs. "Thanks for the help though. If its not too much of an imposition would you mind escorting us to the destination we are headed to?" Ranmaru said as he now got out the map and showed it to Shadic.

"Lavi head back to the guild for now. I will take over in escorting the team to their destination." Shadic said as he now gathered all his belongings

"Yes Shadic." Lavi said as she then put away her medical equipment knowing everyone was okay as she then rushed back to the guild to check up on the other Pokemon in the backup team.

"All right Ranmaru follow me and try to keep up. Lightmin I want you to keep us updated from the sky so we can see what we can run into and not. And KirmiZ here. Hop on my back. Since me and Ranmaru are Electric types its natural that we can run fast." Shadic said as Ranmaru followed orders, Lightmin got into the sky again and KirmiZ got on Shadics back. They were heading to the destination which was in the middle of the Plains. "So what happened back there Ranmaru?" Shadic asked as he was running through the forest.

"Apparently this was the only way through and the Ursaring were hibernating for the winter. KirmiZ shouted thinking that we were through the mess however… they had good hearing so we apparently were screwed in that department. Lightmin got injured by a Hyper Beam by one of the Ursarings and we tried to keep watch on him." Ranmaru said as he gave a full fledged report

"Thanks for reporting that in. I will make sure that you are honored for that." Shadic said as he then stopped for a moment. "Here we are… This is where you guys need to setup camp to protect the Flute. I will leave everything in your hands now Ranmaru." Shadic said as he gave a salute before he left to the mansion again.

"Yes sir. All right KirmiZ and Lightmin I am gonna need your help with the tent. I will set up the food supply room and everything." Ranmaru said as he unzipped the backpack to see all the supplies including… A blow up mini house. "Never mind then… Jeez when Bruce said this guy was really rich he wasn't kidding around. It even has a little fridge to keep our stuff nice and cold. Wow…" Ranmaru said as he checked inside the house to find 3 bedrooms and a kitchen and a bath/shower for when their fur got dirty.

"Well… This solves everything. What do you say we take a break for the rest of the day? We kinda had to face a bunch of Ursaring and nearly got ourselves killed." KirmiZ said as he then got in his bed. "Nice and Comfy ^^ Shadic knows how to treat his guests."

"Heh I guess… I wonder how Bruce is doing… Knowing him he is probably having a better time then I am." Ranmaru said as he kept wondering about his leader. "Anyway good night everyone. We shall wake up tomorrow and see what our next step is then." Ranmaru said as he turned out the light

(Meanwhile somewhere else in a dark place.)

"…So he has returned in this world… You Ursaring disappoint me…" The black figure said.

"Please give us another chance! We wont let you down!" The Ursaring leader pleaded

"I have zero tolerance for failures… Now die…" The dark figure said as he then summoned spikes to pierce all of the Ursarings bodies leaving nothing but a lifeless figure and a pool of blood in which he absorbed to get their power. "Fucking idiots… Nothing but brainless bastards they were. Anyway lets check in with the other team… Team Darkslice hows your mission?" The dark figure said.

"Oh you can believe me we have the little rat… She never stood a chance… She maybe a healer but her blue Minus cheeks don't fool us… Indeed we can use her to our advantage. From what I understand she has a connection with Shadic and that dreaded Team Dissidia." The Leader said her image now a Weavile.

"Her name? I would like to know our hostages name please." The dark figure said.

"Oh her name is a beauty… Her name… is none other than the infamous Sky Silvana."

Oh no… Sky seems to have gotten Kidnapped… And no one knows how she did or what she was doing getting caught in all of this. Ranmarus team have made it to their destination but what will happen with them? Will many dangers happen? Tune in Next time on To Protect time itself. Until Next time this is Shadicozzy and you all have a great day. Bye.


End file.
